callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
::For the Russian vehicle, see Gaz-67b. Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was a member of the British Special Air Service who was a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests; he also insists that after confronting and killing Zakhaev, that they should arrive in London before departing to the US. Gaz was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. Biography Known for his sense of humor, Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish, one of two main playable characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and gave Soap a run-through on how to use weapons in F.N.G. He works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, his helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Al-Asad. They succeed, but Cpt. Price shoots Al Asad in the head after Imran Zakhaev calls Al Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years ago, they escape Azerbaijan and attempt to capture Zakhaev's son. Gaz is the one who identifies him, however, Zakhaev's son runs and is pursued by Gaz and the others. This fails as Zakhaev's son commits suicide when he is surrounded. They then head to secure a nuclear missile site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut the power for Sniper Team 2, two missiles attached with warheads are launched toward the United States. They cut the exhaust shafts, at which point Gaz was sent to the security room with American forces while Price, Soap and Griggs went to the main room to input the codes to disable the missiles. After managing to save the U.S from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team hijack a few enemy vehicles to escape. As they are pursued through the Russian mountains, a chopper destroys the bridge they were on, blocking their only escape. Gaz fought alongside the joint SAS and U.S. forces in a last stand effort until reinforcements arrived. However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. As the ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrives and personally executes Gaz with a Desert Eagle. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, as Kamarov arrives on the last level, "Game Over", and extracts a wounded Soap by helicopter. Quotes Trivia *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Red Dot Sight. *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for "Ghost" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Strangely, in Ultimatum and All In, he uses his signature G36C, but in No Fighting In The War Room, you can see briefly, he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Some people believe Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 is Gaz in disguise, but this cannot be as Ghost and Gaz have different names, but this can be countered in two ways: Gaz is most likely a nickname, and a Ghost could refer to how he seemingly "came back from the dead". The rumor that Ghost and Gaz are the same person has been disproven, as it has been confirmed by Infinity Ward that Gaz was killed. *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action